fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Future Wars Event
The Future Wars Event is a horrible ongoing wars between the Zemo after the 24 squads of the Zemo disbanded in the beginning of the July 17, 2013. The Fights Between the 24 Zemo Squads! Anite Garrison is not imagining that the 24 Zemo Squad has been hating each other for what they did, but she never recognized the problems between the Zemo. Friends close and Enemies closer! The 314 members of each 24 squads start fighting each other; the fight turns ulgy to ulgier; they had have been holding a grudge against each other! Beryl is on the blame is the first problem Beryl is on the blame by some of the Zemo in giving the Summer family a lot of anger against some of the Zemo. The Summer family quit the Zemo squads and left them all. They do not let some Zemo kill Beryl. The first problem appears. Ykarcena is primary target on the Summer Family list The Summer family learn the truth from Quintin Summer about when Ykarcena was Mystic Queen at the time who banned all the men out of the world. They target Ykarcena as a threat. The second problems appears. Demolation is target as a suspects on the Zemo's list. Demolation is very angry at the Zemo for putting them on a suspect list as a target. They face far more dangerous things toward the Zemo. The third problem appears. Taffy is on the blame. Taffy is blamed by some of the Zemo. She has dared to break the comprised pact from Zeia in which she should not use any future powers of hers. What affects the Zemo afterwards? The Zemo Monners protects Beryl from some of the Zemo trying to capture her. Some of the Zemo fail in making an attempt in capturing her. The Zemo Monners defeated some of the Zemo effectively. Copycat disappears ever since nobody knew where she was. Hot Pink left the Zemo once more again and was stopped by Chloroxine, the one who told her that she has nothing to do with the Zemo. Hot Pink tells Chloroxine that she's been offended by some of the Zemo. The Summer family decided to find Beryl and want to talk to her. The Zemo resumes its team back to original. Zemo I, II, and III are going back to normal by trying to figure some problems out. Hot Pink has left them all. She joined the Ject. She was blamed by Litz for everything in what she stands against the Zemo. Litz decided to turn her in as a criminal after she left. She told Litz that is if what she wants it and then she will bring her records to the Zemo by some considerations. Litz feels that Hot Pink makes a threat against Litz. Xenon tries to calm the situation down but Hot Pink tells Xenon to back off their business and informs Xenon that there is nothing personal between us. Xenon tries to talk to her and Hot Pink tells him, "If you follow me, I'll kill you myself." Chloroxine tells Xenon to leave and confront Hot Pink what is actually going on. Hot Pink admittedly tells Chloroxine that she is not belonging to the Zemo all because of Litz's assumptions. Chloroxine tells Hot Pink that she had a second thought to leave the Zemo, but waits to see what it is all about. Hot Pink asks Chloroxine why. Chloroxine tells Hot Pink that the Zemo was sactioned by the government to give me an order to get Doctor Clark and I was almost dead. Hot Pink is surprised to hear that and asks Chloroxine to contact her when she needs any help. The Ject Corydon Pterdon. Dina Jenners. Kathy Summer. Glynda Peterson. Heather Pterdon. Kyme Garrison. Cody Sandoz. Cory Jenners. The original members of the Ject. Corydon and Heather Pterdon are targeted by some of the Zemo on the suspect list. Hot Pink is next target by Litz on the suspect list as well. Cory invites Philina Shean to their Ject headquaters and they accept her as their trusted friends. Philina Shean says, "Some of the Zemo has problems with the Pterdon Family, Summer Family, Demolation, Ykarcena, and Taffy." Cory says, "No one mentions my name and my sisters' name." Philina Shean adds, "Litz has been steamed off by putting you, Miami, and Dina on the list as criminal for breaking the code to leave the team." Hot Pink says, "Please keep an eye on Chloroxine in a case if she needs me and she is against the Zemo." Philina says, "Chloroxine? Wow. I am surprised. Oh, I forgot one more thing." Philina adds, "Copycat has been missing since no one remembers she is on the squad. Copycat is on the top search and rescue list by the Zemo." Hot Pink says, "Katy Ethan? How could she disappear like this?" Glynda suggests, "Copycat may have known things will come to the Zemo as she sees the future." Hot Pink says, "First of all, we must find Kathy Summers and Miami Jenners right now. Is anyone suggesting that they need to find their own people?" Vortex says, "I need to speak with my own Garrison family and former team XYZU to see what it is all about. I am not telling them about ours." Hot Pink says, "I know you won't. First of all, you go first before we start. Pterdon. Garrison. Jenners. Peterson. I am not going to Jenners and Zemo II anyways. Heather adds, "I am not." Corydon says, "Me too." Glynda says, "Nah" Cory says, "I'll talk with my dad first." Philina says, "Why him?" He says, "He brought us to his wife and our mother in the first place. He demands to explain why." Hot Pink says, "Look, Cory, our dad is soft for her." Cory says, "Really? He fought our crazy mother. After the Trizen event, he had to bring us." Hot Pink says, "Your decision; not mine." Cory says, "I guess I will go there. One more thing we need to look for is Pete Lennox." Hot Pink says, "No problem."